Burbuja
by summerraink
Summary: ¿Es fácil querer a alguien? ¿Para querer basta con querer o hay que querer? ¿Sirve de algo no querer querer?


Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. No mala intención. No dinero.

**BURBUJA**

_quién teme... quién teme di... _

_si yo me pierdo_

"Como un lobo" Miguel Bosé.

A Dana Scully nunca le habían apasionado las "primeras veces", más bien le provocaba cierto rechazo esa idea generalizada de que la primera vez que alguien veía el mar, besaba a alguien, conseguía un trabajo, veía a la persona de la que se acabaría enamorando, hacía un viaje sólo, hacía el amor, etc. etc. constituía un momento grandioso e inolvidable y que aquel mismo hecho nunca volvería a repetirse con la misma intensidad. Consideraba que ese toque de "es la primera vez" tan sólo aportaba un nerviosismo exasperante. En ocasiones, pensaba con desagrado que ese rechazo se sostenía sobre una envidia disfrazada de cinismo, que en realidad ella había tenido mala suerte en muchos de esos momentos "marca-vidas" y que el resto de los mortales adoraban esa idea de "No hay nada como la primera vez" porque realmente lo habían disfrutado con una pasión, una inocencia, un ansia de descubrimiento inalcanzables para ella.

No recordaba la primera vez que había visto el mar, era demasiado pequeña. Su primer beso, el primero que le habían dado, sí lo recordaba, pero pasó su tiempo deseando olvidarlo, ya que no había sentido nada y aquello le había afectado sobremanera durante los meses posteriores, haciéndole dudar de demasiadas cosas, hasta que volvió a besar (esta vez ella había besado) y decidió que su segunda vez sí era, como poco, digna de ser recordada. Las primeras vacaciones sin sus padres, un campamento de verano, habían acabado en un hospital, con gastroenteritis.

Su primer trabajo era una porquería, el recuerdo más claro que tenía de él era grasa en sus manos que no lograba limpiar nunca del todo hasta que llegaban sus cinco minutos de descanso e iba al baño a lavarse con aquel jabón que olía a manzana. Su primer trabajo le recordaba otra cosa: La segunda vez que había hecho el amor. La primera había pasado a la historia como una especie de tornado confuso en el que daban vueltas varios "lo siento", "me duele", "¿no has oído eso?", "espera", "no puedo",...No es que hubiese sido traumático, pero desde luego tampoco muy digno de ser recordado.

_En aquel restaurante de comida rápida trabajaba otro chico dos años mayor que ella que había acabado su penúltimo año de universidad y tenía una beca para realizar el último en el extranjero. Dublín. "Dublín". "Me voy en septiembre" y una sonrisa. "Josh", un apretón de manos seguro y esa sonrisa. Aún no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en ese chico. Era tímido pero seguro, leía de forma compulsiva a Truman Capote "Sólo es una fase, me pasó lo mismo con Hemingway", y le hacía sentir bien. Simplemente. Durante dos meses se negó, con una fuerza sobrenatural, hasta qué punto le deseaba. A veces se quedaba hipnotizada observándole, como si cada pequeño movimiento que él hiciese ocultase un profundo sentido que ella debía descifrar. Pero nunca lo achacaba a un sentimiento sexual sino... a otra cosa, ahora ya no recordaba cuál o cuales. Hasta una noche a finales de agosto en que tuvieron que quedarse colocando el almacén después de cerrar. Hacía calor, un calor insoportable, y sólo deseaba acabar lo antes posible para poder volver a casa, ducharse y tumbarse en la cama frente a la ventana abierta. Se apoyó un momento contra la pared, agotada, entre una caja de ketchup y una estantería repleta de tarros, y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo Josh estaba colocando frascos en el estante superior de manera que le cortaba el paso. Le miró y sonrió de forma despreocupada "Espera que acabo y te dejo pasar, ¿vale?" Pero Dana no deseaba que acabase porque dudaba de poder moverse. Le ardía la cabeza, le ardía el estómago. Sentía que la sala daba vueltas y una maravillosa fuerza centrífuga la aplastaba contra la pared mientras que su opuesta la arrastraba hacia Josh y al parecer, sus manos, habían decidido hacer caso a la segunda ya que las tenía semiextendidas hacia él en una postura bastante antinatural que él interpretó como "está mareada e intenta asirse a algo" así que intentó tomárselas pero ella las escondió tras la espalda avergonzada por aquella más que evidente pérdida de control. Al ver la situación "más ridícula todavía" que había provocado, Dana recuperó parte del control sobre sus músculos, el suficiente para coger la mano de Josh en un tono amistoso y pronunciar un "ha sido un pequeño mareo" que restase importancia a lo ocurrido, pero entonces uno de los tarros resbaló de la estantería y Josh, en un acto reflejo, lo sostuvo elevando el brazo y volviéndose de modo que con lo que chocó la mano de Dana fue con su vientre y no pudo moverla de ahí, no hasta que Josh colocó el tarro asegurándose de que no volvería a caer, miró con gravedad la mano que impregnaba de un calor insoportable una zona mucho más amplia que la que cubría, la acarició con la suya y la arrastró lentamente hasta su pecho mientras decía "Me voy en septiembre" , "pero estamos en agosto" sentenció ella._

A Fox Mulder le gustaba repetir la frase "No podré soportarlo". No es que la dijese a menudo, se la decía a sí mismo a menudo. Le tranquilizaba porque le hacía gracia lo ridícula que sonaba. Consideraba un hecho indiscutible que aquella frase, que en cualquier instante tomado al azar podía cruzar la mente de millones de personas en todo el mundo, muy rara vez era acertada. En realidad, la capacidad de los seres humanos para soportarlo casi todo, era algo que le maravillaba hasta un punto sólo superado por la capacidad para pensar constantemente que cualquier pequeño giro que diese la vida resultaría insoportable. Así que cuando se enfrentaba a algo que le asustaba, le bastaba decir que no podría soportarlo para saber que podría, como había ocurrido tantas veces a lo largo de su vida.

Abrió los ojos y miró el teléfono sobre la mesa. Había sonado unos cinco minutos antes, con el tono del despertador. Tendría que levantarse e ir a trabajar. Y se dijo a sí mismo que no podría soportarlo para darse ánimos. La frase tenía un problema, un pequeño borrón de tinta que hacía que no se pudiese leer sin cierta dificultad, sin una pequeña duda. ¿Y si existía algo que realmente no podía soportar? Mientras pensaba en lo absurdo que era a esas alturas, con la vida que había vivido, con todo lo que había ocurrido, que precisamente "eso" pudiese considerarse insoportable o, más absurdo aún, que él, el experto en resolver casos imposibles, no encontrase una solución, un recuerdo asaltó su mente:

Durante cierto tiempo, Samantha y él tuvieron un extraño juego privado que consistía en poner nombre propio a todos los objetos que existían en su casa. Su madre solía regañarles, algo preocupada, al pensar que esos Jonh, Sylvia, Tess, Walter, etc. de los que hablaban eran amigos imaginarios. Pero eso les divertía aún más.

Con la vista fija en el teléfono, pensó que debería llamarlo Scully. En las últimas semanas, no pasaban más de cinco minutos solo sin comprobar, a pesar de saber perfectamente que el volumen era suficiente para oírlo si hubiese sonado, si Scully le había llamado, era triste, patético, ridículo, pensó, pero mientras lo pensaba, aún sabiendo que dentro de un par de horas la vería en el despacho, deseó que el jodido teléfono sonase y fuese ella. No para decirle que tenía un extraterrestre atrapado en el frigorífico dispuesto a declarar sobre la conspiración del gobierno y a responder todas las preguntas que él quisiese hacerle sino para decirle que iba hacia su casa y estaba dispuesta a explicarlo todo, a responder a todas sus preguntas. Se sintió culpable al pensarlo: Scully no tenía porqué tener la respuesta, vamos, que no tenía porqué tener la culpa. Sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, estaba escrito con mayúsculas en sus ojos cada vez más huidizos, que ella también estaba perdida y que no encontraba una explicación, ni mucho menos científica, a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Lo malo no es estar perdido", pensó, "lo malo es no saber dónde está el Norte. Estamos dando vueltas en medio de ninguna parte, muriéndonos por salir, pero sin saber hacía donde debemos caminar. Si lo supiésemos daría igual el esfuerzo, daría igual la distancia: Lo lograríamos, juntos. Lo peor es que empezamos a cansarnos de la situación y ya estamos buscando por separado."

Ese pequeño detalle, era precisamente lo que dudaba de poder soportar.

La primera vez que había hecho el amor con Mulder no había sido maravillosa al menos desde el punto de vista exclusivamente sexual. Claro que el punto de vista que Scully tenía al respecto era todo menos exclusivamente sexual. De hecho tenía cientos de puntos de vista, algo así como uno por minuto o uno por segundo incluso de aquellas horas que había compartido con Mulder en su cama y alrededores. Odiaba recordar el día exacto. Odiaba haber lavado las sábanas pero no la funda de la almohada. Odiaba haber dejado sobre la mesita en que él lo puso el libro que había sacado de la estantería. Odiaba recordar perfectamente, poder casi escuchar, la tensión en su voz cada vez que se sentaba en el sofá. Porque estaba muy nervioso y muy excitado "Hasta que pasó a estar sólo una de las dos cosas" pensó Scully mientras conducía, con más lentitud que de costumbre, hacia el trabajo. Intentó darle un tono burlón a la frase en su mente, pero no pudo.

El libro era, curiosamente, Un árbol de noche, de Truman Capote. Aquella mañana, como todas desde entonces, lo había visto, sobre la mesita, y había pensado en colocarlo, y no lo había hecho. Y había recordado a Josh y había reflexionado una vez más su opinión sobre las primeras veces pero en todo momento sabía que acabaría pensando en una. Una primera vez que creía debía aceptar ya como "única vez".

El semáforo en rojo tardaba en cambiar y había un aparcamiento libre al lado, cosa que resultaba tan increíble que parecía una señal. Entonces vio la tienda y entró. Sabía que debía dejarlo, tenía que dejarlo, no podía caer en ello y tomarlo por costumbre, era tan...estúpidamente típico.

_Ella también estaba nerviosa y excitada. Tan nerviosa, que la primera vez (como no) que sintió su mano rozando su piel, siguiendo la curva de sus costillas, tuvo un escalofrío tan fuerte que no pudo evitar alejarse. Tan excitada, que había estado a punto de tener un orgasmo sólo por el roce de la pierna de él entre las suyas. "No puedes pensar estas cosas mientras caminas, Dana". Semanas después se seguía sorprendiendo de cómo cualquier imagen relacionada con aquella noche podía convertir sus rodillas en gelatina, su vientre en un choque de nubes tormentosas cargadas de electricidad y su cara en una hoguera._

_No había sido perfecto, ni de lejos, no lo habría sido ni aún eliminando el detalle del gatillazo: demasiados nervios, demasiado cuidado, demasiado cansancio,...sólo había sido precioso, bello, infinitamente...real, suyo, cercano, cálido, lleno de sentido._

_Recordaba su mirada huidiza y su comienzo de disculpa. Le besó antes de que pudiese decir nada y le miro fijamente. "Ni se te ocurra preocuparte por semejante tontería", sonaba a amenaza, era una amenaza. Así que él hizo caso, y la abrazó. Y luego hizo aquello, un poco rápido en realidad, pero bien por lo demás, vale, muy bien. Vale, lo suficientemente bien como para hacerle perder todo control sobre sus movimientos, y luego volvieron a empezar. Y se quedaron dormidos y se despertó sintiendo los besos en su costado, un suave mordisco en la cadera, y ella había extendido las manos y había rastreado su cuerpo, su cuerpo,...su cuerpo en todas partes, su cuerpo alrededor, encima, debajo, dentro. Su cuerpo como un instrumento que quería tocar a la perfección para que él escuchase música, le encantaba el modo en que se dejaba hacer, mirándola, a los ojos, extendía los dedos, le acariciaba los labios, muy suavemente, en algún momento había pensado que era la primera vez que le veía en paz, demasiada responsabilidad. Su piel era sólo un medio para hablarle, para hacerle sentir bien, para hacerle olvidar, y recordar, para decirle, para decírselo todo, cada ligero beso, cada profundo arañazo, eran mensajes escritos en el idioma "sexo". _

Lo que le resultaba más hiriente, como un cuchillo al rojo clavándose en su estómago, era la absoluta ...certeza con que había ocurrido, como si no hubiese necesidad de decidir, como si hubiese ocurrido cientos de veces, como si sólo fuese un baile y bastase con dejarse llevar por la música. Lo hiriente era que las mismas dos personas que habían hecho el amor sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni por un instante llevaban tres putas semanas alejándose lentamente, sin ser capaces de comunicarse y evitando mirarse.

Scully golpeó el mostrador con las chocolatinas en un arranque de rabia e impotencia. La dependienta le miró.

-Lo siento es que...no tienen mi marca.-Mintió.

-¿Cuál es? Entre tantas es fácil no ver una. –respondió con la mayor amabilidad posible y un toque de compasión. "Tendrá la regla", pensó.

"Seguro que piensa que tengo la regla", pensó Scully.

-No te preocupes, da igual.-dijo intentando sonreír.

Un dependiente colocaba unos extraños walkie-talkies con forma de aliens junto a ellas. Scully sonrió sin saber muy bien qué elemento era el que le hacía gracia de la situación.

-¿Es tu primer trabajo?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-respondió la chica con cierta aprensión.

-Simple curiosidad-sonrió Scully.

-El segundo,-contestó la chica devolviéndole el cambio- No es una maravilla pero es mucho mejor que el de antes. Pero es algo temporal.

Scully la miraba ensimismada, en cierto modo pensaba que cualquiera, que esa niña que tenía delante, sería capaz de determinar qué leches ocurría entre Mulder y ella desde aquella primera, última, única o lo que fuese, vez.

-La vida debería ir a mejor, ¿verdad?

La chica la miró con cierta preocupación. Aquella mujer a la que no le hubiese adjudicado mucho más de 30 años parecía una anciana mientras pronunciaba esa última frase.

-Bueno,- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- al menos intentarlo.

-Ya,- contestó Scully ya de espaldas.

"Lo insoportable son las imágenes"pensó Mulder tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad tras el "Scully se levanta a por agua, se para en la mitad de la habitación, vuelve en largas zancadas (Dios, es preciosa), me besa como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, sonríe, y camina lentamente sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la puerta" que acababa de cruzar su mente. Las imágenes te asaltan en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, como una de esas lluvias de verano momentáneas que te dejan un par de minutos después empapado bajo un cielo azul, preguntándote qué coño ha pasado. Pero lo cierto es que la imagen le había traído el beso, demasiado claro, demasiado físico, demasiado táctil y, ante todo, demasiado cargado de sabor. Odiaba la idea de que podía llegar a olvidar ese sabor. Y le volvía loco el hecho de que ese sabor le pareciese el más maravilloso del mundo. Entendía lo del olor, era lógico, era normal, era al estilo Scully, algo con explicación científica: El olor tiene funciones claras: sexual, reconocimiento,... Era normal que el olor de Scully le hiciese sentir en casa, hacía años que eso ocurría, hacía años que, en ocasiones, no podía evitar querer hundir la nariz en su pelo, en su cuello, en su pecho, e inspirar como si aquella mujer fuese una mascarilla de oxígeno en un mundo sin aire. Pero lo del sabor de su saliva era otra historia, una historia sobre la que hubiese podido escribir una tesis de tanto que había pensado en ello. Era como aquellas imágenes, le asaltaba, un beso, el sabor, la humedad, bebía.

Intentó centrarse. Pensó que alguien podía entrar en el despacho. Y en que él no podría levantarse. Esa maldita siempre haciendo el tonto.

-Es en otros momentos cuando te necesito, puñetera. A ver si estamos un poco atentos, leches. Cama igual a arriba, despacho igual a abajo.

No podía creerse que le hubiese ocurrido y, al mismo tiempo, le parecía normal, por varias razones:

La primera se basaba en la Ley de Murphy y consistía en que si te mueres por hacer el amor con una persona y la deseas tanto que incluso llegas a preocuparte por la posibilidad de entrar a formar parte del escaso grupo de casos reales de combustión espontánea y estás tan excitado que le ruegas a dioses en los que no crees que te permitan resistir porque ante los hechos es necesaria fe ciega para creer que vas a resistir, lo normal es que todo falle.

La segunda se basaba en la Ley de acción y reacción de Newton: Una fuerza te empuja a arrasar el cuerpo de una persona, a besarla hasta hacerle bailar los dientes, a morderla, arañarla, apretar sus caderas hasta conocer cada oquedad de sus huesos, penetrarla hasta sentirte tan parte de ella que todas las historias sobre trasmigración de las almas te parezcan chistes. Otra fuerza de igual intensidad te empuja a acariciarla como si fuese el ser más frágil del mundo, a besarla con tanto cuidado que apenas la roces y sólo pueda sentir la caricia de tu aliento, a envolverla en tus brazos y acunarla y protegerla y decirle que nunca más volverá a pasarle nada malo mientras le colocas cada uno de sus cabellos y sientes que estás desnudo tan sólo para darle más calor y miras sus preciosos ojos a la espera de una petición, una queja, una sonrisa que traspase su mirada para hacerte sentir que realmente te acepta a su lado. Pues bien, como es lógico, el choque de ambas fuerzas de igual intensidad provocará la inmovilidad absoluta del objeto.

La tercera se basaba en lo que podríamos venir a llamar la Ley de Mulder según la cual, en cuanto Scully emite el más leve quejido que pueda ser considerado de dolor, el mundo entero se viene abajo...y al decir el mundo entero nos referimos a todo, todo, todo.

"Hay que joderse". "Suerte que me dio una segunda oportunidad, bueno, varias", "Lástima que fuesen las últimas". "Hay que joderse".

En aquel instante Scully entró en el despacho, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y un aspecto general de venir de hacer trabajos forzados en la peor cárcel del mundo.

Se acercó despacio a la mesa y dejó caer el bolso sobre el sillón, como si ya no pudiese soportar su peso un instante más.

-Hola Mulder.

-Hola Scully, ¿qué tal estás?

"Genial, ¿no se me ve?, radiante ante la idea de pasar el día con un hombre que antes era capaz de acariciarme con una sola palabra y que desde que osó acariciarme con dos manos utiliza frases que cada vez más parecen sacadas de una guía rápida de conversación"

Se volvió hacia el perchero quitándose la chaqueta. Sentía que hacía un calor insoportable de repente.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón como si fuese el bolso y de hecho cayó sobre el bolso clavándose el cierre en la espalda.

Suspiró lentamente e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a Mulder, que la observaba entre divertido y preocupado y...casi casi esperanzado. Sin embargo no pudo evitar retirar la mirada en cuanto se cruzó con la suya.

-¿Algo nuevo?

- No.

El tono era el de siempre, sutil, educado, suave, casi cuidadoso, el colmo de la amabilidad, un monumento a la neutralidad. Mulder no lo recordaba pero hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego porque tras la primera semana trabajando juntos ya se trataban con menos distancia, con menos estiramiento, con más...complicidad. Pero, a pesar de que el tono, las palabras, la falta de conversación, seguían la pauta de "cada vez a más distancia a ver hasta dónde podemos llegar" de los últimos tiempos, esa pose de dejadez de Scully era algo nuevo, cercano, al menos distinto, al menos una posibilidad. Probó suerte.

-¿Has dormido mal?-bueno, quizá no era una gran frase...-pareces cansada.-"vale, seguro que para ella esto es un insulto. Igual es mejor que me calle"

-No. Y sí.-Volvió a suspirar.-Estoy cansada.

Se sentía en parte culpable de haberlo dicho, como si fuese chantaje psicológico, pero era cierto que estaba cansada, que no podía soportarlo más, ni el bolso, ni la chaqueta, ni el calor, ni el compañero-amigo-persona más importante en mi vida-cuasi-amante que la observaba sólo cuando no miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, a kilómetros de distancia.

Se levantó y caminó hacia un corcho lleno de recortes de periódico, lentamente, como si atravesase el desierto. Mulder hizo un esfuerzo por retirar de su mente la imagen que le recordaba. Ella comenzó a mirar entre los recortes, como buscando algo, quizá una respuesta, en aquel sótano se habían encontrado respuestas a preguntas imposibles.

-¿Te parecería bien si me fuese unos días?-dijo de pronto, sin razón, sólo porque su vista se había detenido en un mapa del estado de Washington, siempre le había parecido una zona preciosa y, además, estaba en la otra punta del país. Ese último dato tenía una inmensa importancia, aunque no entendía exactamente porqué.

Mulder sintió como si la presión del aire hubiese aumentado un par de atmósferas.

-Claro, si crees que te hará bien...-respondió como un autómata.

Todo ha acabado, pensó, todo, no era una cuestión de cómo iban a ser las cosas...es que las cosas ya no iban a ser. Ella buscaba su salida de aquel absurdo laberinto, sola. Su Noroeste.

El "te hará bien" atravesó a Scully como una bala. ¿Realmente habían llegado a la fase del "si crees que te hará bien"?, ¿qué coño era eso, un libro decimonónico? Se volvió en un respingo y le miró fijamente pero él miraba hacia la puerta, con la mirada perdida. Y en la mente de Scully se dibujaron, literalmente, las vio, las palabras "No le importa perderte". Y quizá fue precisamente esa visualización lo que hizo patente su absoluta falta de sentido. Se acercó a la silla, como arrastrada por una fuerza imparable que empezaba a surgir de algún lugar alrededor de sus pulmones, se sentó, y se puso frente a él, en su campo de visión, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué coño está pasando, Mulder?

Tras pronunciar su nombre se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Podía ser una irritación, catarro, pensó, pero no se lo creyó del todo.

-Scully,-respondió él con una sonrisa demasiado abierta para ser triste y demasiado cansada para ser alegre- ¿has dicho coño?

Acababa de salvarlos, y lo sabía. Ya no había problema porque ahora había una pregunta. Y necesitaba el chiste, los dos lo necesitaban.

Scully pensó que tenía que abofetearle, pero sólo lo pensó, no lo sintió, sólo sintió dibujarse una sonrisa a juego con la de él.

El teléfono sonó. Mulder apretó los dientes y lo miró con odio. Scully arqueó las cejas y puso cara de "Normal, estaba escrito".

Volvieron a mirarse con lo que ninguno de los dos habría reconocido en aquel momento como deseo, anticipación, anhelo.

-Cógelo, total...- dijo ella con sorna.

Mulder le apuntó con el índice.

-Te he oído.-cogió el teléfono.-Mulder.

La miró mientras hablaba, era incapaz de concentrarse, sólo cogió la idea básica "Skinner-despacho-ir" Adoraba a aquella mujer, la adoraba. Aún no sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas, pero ya estaba seguro de que iban a ser. Tardó en darse cuenta de que Skinner había colgado el teléfono.

-Skinner, despacho, ir.

Scully repitió su gesto. Se levantaron. El la alcanzó y colocó su mano al final de su espalda, como había hecho miles de veces, pero no en los últimos días, mientras le abría la puerta.

-Sé cuando la pelota está en mi zona-susurro casi con gravedad.

La columna vertebral de Scully ardía bajo su piel. Mientras subían en el ascensor, en el silencio menos incómodo de los últimos tiempos, pensó que quizá la vida no iba a mejor, pero desde luego había dejado de caer en picado.

"_Sexo con Mulder" son tres palabras: Dos nombres, uno de ellos propio y una preposición. Indudablemente, y a pesar de no constituir una oración, la combinación de esas tres palabras implica un significado...pero nadie podría dar a esas palabras el significado que Dana les daba. Para ella habían llegado a ser en los últimos tiempos un mantra, una especie de nana, una cita de un libro de cabecera, el estribillo de una canción tranquilizante. Curiosamente, recordaba con una exactitud pasmosa el momento en que esas palabras habían aparecido en su mente por primera vez con sentido pleno. Era un día cualquiera y llovía, una lluvia fuerte, chocante, de verano. Caminaban por una calle de Baltimore, de testigo a testigo de un caso. En una calle a cuatro manzanas de allí había un coche aparcado y en ese coche un paraguas que alguien había dicho sería innecesario a pesar de las grises nubes y el profundo olor a lluvia que cargaba el aire. Estaban empapados y corrieron cruzando la calle para refugiarse bajo el toldo de una cafetería a la espera de que la lluvia amainase. Ella intentaba sentirse molesta, pero le costaba. Le había hecho sentirse bien el correr bajo la lluvia, como un infantil acto de rebeldía liberador. Cuando se detuvieron bajo el toldo, aún con la respiración entrecortada, le miró con ironía tratando de no sonreír._

_-Así que eres capaz de predecir la lluvia. Pues yo no te veo futuro como metereólogo._

_El sonrió con un toque de puchero de niño regañado._

_-Nadie es perfecto, doctora Scully._

_Y entonces la miró, con intensidad, con cariño, con un poco de sorna, con calor. Y realizó una verdadera maniobra de prestidigitador que ella nunca podría olvidar y en la que, por más que la repitiese en su mente a cámara lenta, nunca había llegado a encontrar el truco que salvase de pensar en la magia: extendió las manos por encima de sus hombros y le retiro suavemente con los pulgares el pelo pegado a su cuello por el agua recogiéndoselo hacia atrás y escurriéndolo suavemente, se sacudió el agua de las manos, con los índices recorrió sus mandíbulas hasta la barbilla, arrastrando las gotas y le golpeó suavemente con un nudillo. Entonces levantó las cejas y dijo "¿Un café?" y se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería sin esperar una respuesta. Mientras le seguía con la barbilla cosquilleante y temblorosa, se formaron esas palabras en su mente: Sexo con Mulder. No era un deseo, no era un proyecto, casi ni era una idea, no había imágenes asociadas, no estaba excitada ni mucho menos. Era un concepto, una sensación, una consciencia de que aquel hombre existía y era un hombre. Un hombre que había dudado ligeramente al final del recorrido por su piel, que había mirado sin querer su blusa empapada y queriendo había retirado la mirada. No se paró a pensar si llegaría a tener "Sexo con Mulder", ni siquiera si lo llegaría a desear: Sólo supo, con la misma sensación de que debía sentirse molesta pero en realidad se sentía aliviada con que había recibido la lluvia, que en la biblioteca "Mulder" había un libro en el que hasta ahora no había reparado titulado "Sexo con Mulder". Quizá nunca querría leerlo, quizá él nunca se lo permitiría, pero existía._

En un coche, camino de Alabama, dos mentes hiperactivas daban vueltas como tiovivos. Y, como tiovivos, hacían siempre el mismo recorrido: "No sé cuál es el problema, no sé que voy a decirle, no quiero hacerle daño, ¿qué pasó exactamente?, lo que sea, menos hacerle daño"

Fuera debía hacer un calor asfixiante. Scully conducía, Mulder miraba por la ventana y en el asiento de atrás una carpeta contenía todos los datos del caso recogidos hasta el momento. Habían decidido salir inmediatamente a fin de llegar con tiempo suficiente para estudiar el caso, hablar del "tema" y recuperarse de ello, aunque esto último no se había nombrado.

_-¿Cuántas veces hemos estado aquí?-sintió la tensión en su voz, la respiración profunda y algo acelerada que podía sentir bajo las palmas de sus manos._

_Supo a que se refería, pero bromeó, quizá sólo para hacerla reír._

_-No sé, muchas, sobre todo tú. A fin de cuentas este es tu piso._

_La contracción de su risa, en sus manos, ¿cuántas sensaciones de ella podría llegar a sentir en sus manos?_

_-Sabes que no..._

_-Ya, sé que no te refieres a eso.-suspiró-Alguna que otra..._

_Las imágenes cruzaron su mente, pasillos, pasillos casi con beso, pasillos con beso, pasillos de abrazo, pasillos de grandes palabras, pasillos de un "Hasta mañana" que sonaba a "Haz lo que quieras menos irte". Miradas que se alargaban eternamente, sí, de acuerdo, sólo un par de segundos, pero en esos dos segundos parecía entrar toda una maldita vida. Habían dormido juntos, varias veces,..._

_-...muchas para ser contadas, no las suficientes para no recordarlas todas._

_...habían dormido en coches, se habían quedado dormidos mientras trabajaban,...luego estaban las otras veces, un bosque y una canción, sofá, hombro y día triste, moteles-"hace demasiado frío para ir hasta la habitación, es muy tarde, déjame dormir aquí"-sonrisa llena de ternura. Veces demasiado tiernas para pensar en el sexo, demasiado tiernas para no pensar en ello. _

_Pero nunca habían estado ante esas preguntas._

_-¿Las suficientes para plantearse si sería mejor la otra opción?_

_Aquello alguna vez había sido un masaje, hacía mucho tiempo, en un universo paralelo en el que un hombre había llevado a su compañera a casa después de recorrer 500 kilómetros en coche desde un pueblo perdido con pruebas perdidas o quizá robadas, sin nada, con sueño, cansados, doloridos tras dormir por enésima vez en un coche, y él había subido sólo a por un libro, pero se había quedado a cenar y se habían dormido viendo una película, y una sirena de policía les había despertado, y ella había dicho con una voz llena de cama "Te odio, tengo la espalda deshecha y es todo por tu culpa" y él había dicho "Te daré un masaje", y le había dado un masaje pero, en algún momento, sus manos habían decidido acariciar, simplemente. Al principio había sido una diferencia demasiado sutil, quizá hasta aquel momento en que el cerebro decidió unirse a la fiesta (a la que ya había llegado casi todo el resto del cuerpo) haciendo preguntas tipo ¿Se arqueará su espalda si recorro con los pulgares ambos lados de la columna vertebral?, ¿sobreviviré si le tomo la cintura y le acaricio al final de la espalda?, ¿y si ahora subo las manos lentamente por el costado?_

_-¿Quieres que pare?-dijo entonces, con una voz que hubiese deseado sonase mucho menos desesperada._

_Había tardado en contestar, un par de segundos, una eternidad._

_-¿Cuántas veces hemos estado aquí?_

_Sin duda las suficientes para elegir la otra opción._

_La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Quería sentir esa espalda contra su pecho, quería hundir el rostro en su cuello, quería que ella le sintiese pero, ante todo, quería tenerla cerca, muy, cerca, más cerca, tan cerca como fuese posible. _

_-Tengo miedo.-rió al escuchar semejantes palabras saliendo de su boca. No podía creer que hubiese dicho eso. En parte era cierto y, en parte, estaba tan seguro de todo que resultaba más que ridículo temer nada._

_Ella sonrió de nuevo y le besó los dedos con suavidad._

_-Y, ¿quién no?_

-A perderte-susurró de pronto.

Ella le miró un instante. Llevaban dos horas de viaje casi sin hablar.

-¿Qué?

-Tenía miedo a perderte, Scully. ¿Te he perdido?

Ella paró el coche, bruscamente, en el arcén. Le miró a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un minuto, en silencio, con fuerza, con valentía, con orgullo, con tristeza.

-¿Sabes?,- dijo él,- He intentado decidir si fue un error. Y, creo que lo fue pero al mismo tiempo soy incapaz de arrepentirme de ello. Resulta un poco extraño- sonrió.

A ella le pareció que había pasado una eternidad entre el "fue un error" y el "soy incapaz de arrepentirme". Respiró profundamente, quería más, quería mucho más, no quería hablar, sólo escuchar, escuchar una razón, una explicación a todo y, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, una solución. Algo le decía que él esperaba lo mismo de ella...

-Nos ha alejado, lo que implica directamente que fue un error. Pero al mismo tiempo...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería decirlo. No quería decirlo todo, ponerla en una situación aún más difícil, había demasiado que aclarar en esos momentos.

-¿Tú que piensas, Scully? O vas a quedarte ahí callada para siempre.

Se sonrieron. A veces parecía que sí, a veces durante ese tiempo, se habían mirado y sonreído por un momento y todo parecía lo que intuían debía ser. Pero eran instantes, demasiado pocos para ambos, el resto era huída. Nada compensaba esa huída.

-¿Puedo?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Aquello fue suficiente. Tenía que hablar, más bien, tenía que decir, pero, ¿el qué?

-¿Se puede querer todo con una persona y, aún así, no saber qué hacer con ella?

Afilado, cortante, limón sobre herida y beso. Era claro y era ambiguo, era adorable y odiosa, era la verdad disfrazada de pregunta. Era una declaración, de amor, de guerra, de intenciones. Y él no sabía si temía más la primera parte o la segunda. Desde luego no sabía que responder...la única respuesta era obvia, la pregunta la llevaba de la mano.

_Todo. Había llegado a ser todo. Paso a paso, como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia llegan a riada y arrastran todo. Todo. Sin serlo en realidad. Tenía familia, creía recordar que aún le quedaba alguna amiga que contestaba a las llamadas aunque ella siempre lo hiciese con meses de retraso, tenía su casa, su pedacito de mundo conocido en el que refugiarse y sus cosas. Tenía una vida. Pero él la impregnaba. Tenía una vida empapada de él. _

_Y lo había sido todo, paso a paso, uno por uno. Había sido el superior imposible, irónico, exigente al máximo, que miraba por encima del hombro. Había sido el compañero valiente, entregado y admirable. Alguien a quien no se podía espiar, alguien por quien merecía la pena arriesgarse. Sabía, aún recordaba en algún lugar semioculto de su mente, que había pensado en él de forma poco profesional en aquellos primeros meses. Pero ahora parecía un chiste eso de haber fantaseado con él. Carecía de significado. Luego había sido un amigo, de los buenos, de los que se arriesgan por ti, de los que te respetan, de los que te fuerzan a ser mejor, de los que te apoyan cuando lo necesitas, aunque sólo sea un poquitito, con una mirada, con una palabra suelta. Luego, en algún momento las cosas habían cambiado. Luego habían pasado a ser uno para el otro. Realmente la única persona en la que podía confiar, realmente la única en la que creía, realmente la única que podía entenderle. Lo grave no era eso, eso era sólo un hecho. Lo grave es que esa cercanía le había llenado de tal modo, que no lamentaba realmente que él fuese todo. Lamentaba el camino, sí, lamentaba todos los hechos terribles que les habían llevado hasta allí, pero nada más. El lo era todo. Su protector, por desgracia, podía llegar a ponerse tan insoportable...; su protegido, por desgracia, ya que había unas cuantas cosas de las que protegerle, para qué engañarse; su superior, por desgracia, lo pedía todo; su compañero, por suerte y por desgracia, era brillante, intuitivo, dedicado, colaborador, pero absolutamente cabezota, más que cabezota, a veces pensaba que el concepto cabezota se había escrito por primera vez mientras algún antepasado de Mulder intentaba convencer a sus conciudadanos de que podía atravesar el Atlántico caminando sobre el fondo del mar; su amigo, por suerte, por suerte con mayúsculas, SU-ER-TE, atento, cuidadoso, respetuoso, tierno, hablaba más que preguntaba pero siempre escuchaba (en lo que a cuestiones no profesionales se refiere, claro), aceptaba los malos ratos aún mejor que los buenos, recorría el mundo para salvarte la vida...eso no era trabajo, ni siquiera un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, ni responsabilidad, ni necesidad, eso era querer..._

_Y así, queriendo, había llegado a ser su amante. Así, sin querer pero queriendo, había llegado a ocupar su mente, su vida. Así, sin querer, había llegado a quererle sin palabras, sin definiciones. A aquel maldito cabezota, crédulo, inteligente, egoísta, entregado, necesitado y dispuesto a darlo todo. A él. A Fox Mulder, el de "Conseguí que hasta mis padres me llamaran Mulder", el de "Te quiero" – "y te lo voy a soltar aquí y ahora, a ver como te las arreglas", el de "Tú eras mi amiga y me decías la verdad, a pesar de que el mundo se me venía abajo tú eras mi constante y mi piedra angular", ala, torea ese Mihura. El mismo, en su compleja mezcla de ternura, brusquedad, caricia y mordisco, lluvia y brasas. _

_El tema, es que ella también era todo para él, quizá aún más. El tema es que él había empezado arriesgando un poco, luego otro poco, luego otro poco,...su trabajo, su sueño, su vida, por ella. El tema, es que ella sabía perfectamente que él olvidaba los hombrecillos grises, los seres humanos, que él sólo era un ser humano y en consecuencia mortal y, en general, todo el maldito mundo en cuanto ella decía "ay". _

_El tema es que eso no era todo, el tema es que estaban tan cerca, tan unidos, tan conectados, tan entrelazados que ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin el otro, sobrevivir sí, desde luego, sobrevivir, eso que consiste en que tu corazón lata y tus pulmones inspiren y espiren y en que el resto de tus órganos hagan lo que se supone que cada uno debe hacer. Sobrevivir. Incluso responder a los impulsos externos, decir "Hola" a quien te dice "Hola", trabajar, reír un chiste, sobrevivir. No vivir._

_Y esa idea, sobrevalorada hasta lo indecible por los románticos, era una idea que a Dana Scully no le gustaba. Nada._

El esperó. Intentó analizar las palabras. Para él, el significado estaba claro, le quería y quería dejarlo muy claro, le quería, siempre sería su amiga, siempre había sido así en realidad, ella siempre se había echado atrás, lo había considerado precaución, miedo incluso, pero estaba claro que no lo era: era un suave pero constante rechazo, era obvio, para él.

-Las cosas no tienen porqué ser de una manera determinada-no podía mirarla, le acarició suavemente la mano,- deja al menos que sean como antes, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho, de verdad, siento lo que ocurrió. Todavía no puedo arrepentirme pero prometo que acabaré arrepintiéndome, en cuanto se me olvide, un poco.

-¿Qué? Yo no he querido decir...

De pronto toda la comprensión de un principio se derrumbó dejando paso a ¿la ira?, quizá una ira suave, quizá carente de fuerzas pero sí, estaba enfadado, podía estar enfadado, tenía derecho a estar enfadado. Una cosa era rechazar y otra mentir.

-Dios, ¿por qué no me paraste? No, déjalo, no quiero saber porqué no me paraste. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, en aquel mismo momento, al día siguiente? ¿Por qué te alejaste en vez de ser, no sé,...honesta? Creo que al menos me merecía eso.

Ella no se lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que oía ni lo que significaba, no podía creer que aquel hombre fuese tan...ciego.

-Pues...porque no quería.-intentó encontrar su mirada, pero no pudo-No quería pararte y no quería pararme. Fui honesta y, ¡Dios!, ¡no me alejé! O al menos no fui la única,... ¿yo qué sé?

Seguía sin mirarla. Seguía sin entenderle, pero ella no sabía qué decir. Le dolía aquel silencio, así que repitió.

-Fui honesta. Y, créeme, si hubiese tenido algo que decir, si hubiese querido parar, si hubiese encontrado una pequeña, minúscula buena razón para ello, lo habría hecho.-De reojo, vio una ligera variación en su gesto, así que lo intentó, sonrió:-Tuve horas para hacerlo y en algunos momentos incluso era capaz de articular palabras.

El rió, suavemente. Varios momentos cruzaron su mente, uno se detuvo,...

_Sus dedos calientes, mojados, iba demasiado rápido, seguro que iba muy rápido._

_-Dime lo que quieres, quiero oírlo._

_-Nnnnoo... puedo..._

_Jadeaba, reía, se movía sin parar._

_-Dímelo, necesito oírlo._

_No se estaba quieta, le estaba costando, no podía mantener el ritmo cuando "el objetivo" variaba constantemente de posición._

_-Ssssigue._

_-¿Cómo quieres que siga?_

_-Sólo sigue._

_Un susurro, casi inaudible, casi podía pasar por imaginado. La había besado, con fuerza. Ella había dejado de moverse y luego comenzado a contraerse, lentamente, muy lentamente, y le había tomado la cabeza con las manos y le había devuelto el beso, aún con más fuerza. _

_Sabía que alguna vez, en algún otro momento de su vida, le habían besado así...y él había sentido algo similar. Lo sabía pero no lo recordaba, no era consciente de ello, no lo sentía, no era real. Nunca un beso había sido así antes._

_Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos ella le miraba con una mezcla de malicia, felicidad plena y diversión._

_-Pero, ¿qué demonios querías que dijese?_

_-Lo que querías. _

_Ella rió de nuevo._

_-A veces, cuando tienes lo que quieres no puedes decirlo, ¿sabes?- le abrazó y le rodeó con las piernas, comenzó a besarle el pecho, casi no podía oírla-no encuentras las palabras, no encuentras la voz,..._

-No te rías.-le censuró.

Lo había dicho sólo para eso, para conseguir que sonriese, y en parte para devolverle a aquellos momentos de su propia mano. Para que viese lo que era obvio.

-No me estoy riendo.

De nuevo la miraba, fijamente, con esa mirada, ese cóctel explosivo de sentimientos: pasión y dulzura, protección y reto, compañerismo y sexo, que en cualquier otra persona hubiesen resultado contradictorios...en él no.

-Sí te estás riendo.-Suspiró- Oye, no empieces a sacar...conclusiones precipitadas de cada cosa que diga, ¿vale?

-Vale. Nada de conclusiones. Te escucho.

El tiempo necesario, el resto de su vida. Eso quería: escucharla el resto de su vida. Aún tenía miedo, miedo a todo, miedo a ella, miedo a sí mismo, miedo a que algún extraño hecho hiciese imposible...lo que quiera que querían, lo que quiera que querían juntos. Ese "todo" que ella había nombrado. Él quería todo, TODO con mayúsculas, todo con ella. En cierto modo, pensó, casi podría decirse que ya lo había tenido todo con ella, pero él estaba seguro de que quedaban miles de cosas y, sino, no importaba: quería repetir, había algunas que nunca se cansaría de repetir, nunca se cansaría de ver su propio reflejo en aquellos preciosos ojos azules, nunca se cansaría de quedarse dormido en sus brazos, nunca se cansaría de escuchar su voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono, ni de verla entrar por la puerta, cuando entraba en una habitación la llenaba, en eso se había fijado el primer día que la vio, aquella pequeña niñata sabelotodo llenaba cualquier lugar en que entrase. Habían empezado casi como enemigos, habían sido compañeros, habían sido amigos, habían sido amantes...Pero lo importante es que hacía tiempo que eran esa otra cosa, eso que no aparece en los diccionarios, eso que debía ser tan poco habitual, tan fácil de confundir con otras situaciones y otros sentimientos que simplemente debía llevar toda la historia de la humanidad siendo nombrado equivocadamente. Eso que eran Scully y él. Estaba seguro de que no eran los primeros en la historia, la probabilidad es la probabilidad, pero el hecho es que hacía ya tiempo que había dejado por imposible la idea de definir lo que era Scully para él. En general, ante los demás, la nombraba como "ella es la agente Scully", "mi compañera", "la doctora Scully", palabras; ante ella la llamaba Scully, y la definía como amiga, generalmente, apoyo, piedra angular, la única entre seis mil millones, ...pero, ante sí mismo, cuando hablaba consigo mismo, era Scully, un nombre propio, y ese simple nombre, implicaba todo, todo lo que sentía. Para él, Scully era el nombre de un sentimiento, un sentimiento móvil, un sentimiento vivo, un sentimiento que variaba y crecía. Porque lo que sentía por Scully, a estas alturas, era incomparable, único, como un ente con vida propia, con nombre propio.

-Yo no lo siento, ni puedo arrepentirme. Es sólo que...Es sólo que...no me lo esperaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Joder, esto es grave: es la primera vez que veo en Mulder una verdadera cara de incredulidad" fue lo primero que pensó Scully cuando se recuperó del susto. Luego intentó pensar en las posibles implicaciones de lo que había dicho. Y decidió que era grave.

Él sólo intentaba pensar con claridad, o pensar simplemente, en qué demonios era lo que no se esperaba. En unos diez minutos había cambiado su concepto sobre el concepto que ella tenía de los hechos demasiadas veces, ya no sabía que pensar. Pero había dicho que escucharía, ahora ya no le parecía tan fácil pero lo haría.

-Mulder, creo que no me has entendido.

-Yo también lo creo. Por Dios, Scully, espero que no vayas a decirme que era demasiado pronto.

-¡Mulder!

-Vale,-dijo él más tranquilo-sin conclusiones, escucho.

-Y, ¿por qué demonios tengo que ser yo quien hable?

Estaba molesta. Desde el primer momento tenía la sensación de que él había repartido los papeles de poli bueno y poli malo en la obra y le había tocado a ella tener sentido común, plantear los problemas, cargar con las culpas de todo lo que saliese mal mientras él hacía el papel de pobre-hombre-sensible.

-Porque fuiste tú quien no contestó.

Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo. Se arrepintió antes de acabar de decirlo.

Ella también se arrepintió, le dolía, pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de lástima. Él lo había dicho sin rabia, sólo era una inmensa pregunta, y contestó sin rabia.

-Acabé contestando.

-A la cuarta llamada, sabiendo que iba hacia allí, para que no fuese.

-Y ¿por qué tenía que ser tan importante que no contestase?, ¿por qué te lo tenías que tomar tan a pecho?

No podía creer lo que oía, tampoco podía imaginar que ella no podía creer lo que decía.

-Siempre ha sido importante que no contestes, siempre me lo he tomado a pecho. Y créeme que eso no va a cambiar.

-Dios.-Hundió la cara en las manos.-Olvida lo que he dicho. Olvídalo, por favor, no puedo creer que haya dicho algo así.

-De acuerdo.

Estaba dolido, pero demasiado descolocado para estar enfadado. Insistió.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, ¿por qué no volviste a llamar? Eso no hubiese sido cambiar las cosas, hubiese sido no cambiarlas.

Estaba llorando, aún tenía la cara cubierta por sus manos pero pudo notarlo.

-Scully, dolía. ¿Exageré?, quizá. Sé que...intentaste explicarlo y que no te dejé. Oye, ¿qué tal si quedamos en que lo de estar distantes todo este tiempo ha sido culpa de ambos y nos centramos en lo que importa?

-Vale.-murmuró ella.

Quería acariciarle el hombro, sólo un poco, sólo para consolarla, sólo para que supiese que aún estaba de su lado. Pero no lo hizo.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué era lo que no esperabas?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Mulder?

Le miró fijamente. Aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ya no lloraba. Sabía que no debía decirlo, sabía que no podría entenderlo, que lo malinterpretaría, que la odiaría por ello...Y entonces lo vio claro: Precisamente por eso debía decírselo. Ser honesta, totalmente honesta, abrir en canal, cortar, coser? Quizá. El la miraba, atento, expectante. Suspiró.

-No esperaba que fuese...a falta de otra palabra mejor...perfecto.

-No fue perfecto.-Replicó él sin pensar, algo confundido.

-Vaya, Mulder, muchas gracias.-respondió ella con una sonrisa triste, a la espera de que él comprendiese.

-No te refieres a eso.

Empezaba a entender, no quería entender, no podía entender pero empezaba a hacerlo.

-No, no me refiero a la perfección que se rompe por los nervios, por un gatillazo, porque una...que yo me sé sea incapaz de mover un músculo en determinado momento, porque no tengas aún ni idea de las preferencias sexuales del otro, por el cansancio, por el miedo a hacer o decir algo que pueda resultar excesivo para el otro, etc. Me refiero a la otra perfección, a la que, para mí al menos, hubo.

-Para mí también-susurró él inmediatamente. No sabía dónde iba a acabar aquello, pero sí que no podía dejarle dudar respecto a ese hecho.

-Esa perfección que surge del hecho de que las imperfecciones no importen. Esa certeza, esa sensación de que pase lo que pase o no pase lo que no pase da igual, porque...

-estábamos juntos.

-estábamos juntos y...Maldita sea era simplemente como todo lo demás...como si...

-pudiésemos hacer físicamente lo que llevamos años haciendo emocionalmente.

Scully sólo pudo sonreír con cierta ironía. Aquella frase acababa de provocarle tal descarga eléctrica en la boca del estómago que le estaba doliendo respirar. "Exacto, como si pudieses acabar mis frases, como si pudieses leer mi mente, como si fueses parte de mí, y yo parte de ti. La simple y jodida representación gráfica de lo increíble." Ahora, por fin, entendía qué le había asustado: Era sólo un símbolo, era sólo un enfrentamiento con el espejo, era sólo una evidencia física, una prueba de algo que sabía desde hacía tiempo.

-Scully, ¿realmente no lo esperabas?

Él lo había esperado, de esperanza y de esperar, llevaba tiempo esperándolo, ¿cuánto?, demasiado, varios años quizá, no sabía exactamente cuando, pero ya hacía tiempo que tenía la certeza de que algún día, más tarde o más temprano, haría el amor con ella. Y que sería imperfectamente perfecto. Serían él y ella, unidos, reunidos, deshaciéndose y haciéndose, derrotándose y rindiéndose, escapando del mundo real y encontrando el mundo real. Vamos, que lo esperaba, lo deseaba, lo ansiaba, lo imaginaba, lo visualizaba, y lo que era aún peor y mejor, y más sencillo e inevitable: Lo sentía como si realmente ya estuviese ocurriendo.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Por un momento se sintió como una niña regañada por haber hecho algo absolutamente estúpido, "¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de que si acercabas la cerilla a las cortinas se incendiarían?"

-¡No lo esperabas!

No lo esperaba. Sí lo esperaba, lo sabía pero...esperaba estar equivocada, esa era la cuestión. Esperaba cumplir con el tópico aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería así, en realidad temía y al mismo tiempo le aliviaba pensar que sería un error, que se darían cuenta de que sólo eran amigos y que el sexo no tenía verdadero sentido en aquella relación. Era una idea estúpida, y lo sabía, pero,...ahora tenía la prueba. Aquello no había sido sexo entre amigos, ni siquiera buen sexo entre amigos. Ahora sabía que lo que sentía no era una suma de amistad mas deseo mas cariño mas maternalismo mas medio millón de sentimientos más. No era una suma sino una mezcla que daba algo distinto. Amor quizá, sólo que le parecía una palabra demasiado ambigua, inexacta, etérea, para definir algo tan exacto, claro, real.

-Y, ¿qué demonios esperabas, Scully? ¿Sólo sexo?

-Por supuesto que no. Maldita sea, Mulder, no es tan sencillo.

-Sí lo es, Scully: Quieres o no quieres, deseas o no deseas,...

Sacudió la cabeza. No sabía exactamente qué le molestaba tanto. Quizá precisamente esa falta de unión. Quizá ese hecho de que ella no hubiese sufrido como él, esperando, dudando, simplemente había llegado a una noche, y había actuado.

-Necesito salir de aquí, sólo será un momento.

Salió del coche, fuera el calor era insoportable pero aún así el aire resultaba menos cargado que el del interior.

Scully estaba ante uno de esos pequeños detalles de Mulder que no podía soportar y que le habían llevado a temer lo que era ya un hecho: que lo fuese todo. El "Mulder abandonado": cualquier negativa era para él un caso de alta traición, y la solución era salir, dar la espalda, primero culpar y luego preguntar, o no preguntar nunca, huir, esconderse, hacerse un ovillo en su sofá y llorar su "qué-solo-estoy-nadie-me-quiere-nadie-me-comprende". Lo exigía todo. Siempre lo exigía todo, en todos los sentidos. Y siempre se sentía abandonado si no lo conseguía.

Abrió la puerta y gritó.

-No es tan sencillo, Mulder, y lo sabes.

El estaba de espaldas, obviamente de espaldas, la cabeza gacha, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pensando. Pensando que ella era cobarde. Increíble: de todas las cosas que podía haber pensado que llegaría a considerar a Scully, cobarde era indudablemente la última. Pero en eso era cobarde, no para enfrentarse a locos, a asesinos, a monstruos, a su propia muerte, sólo para enfrentarse al hecho de que le amaba, de que quizá le amaba, de que le deseaba al menos, de lo que quiera que pudiese sentir por él. Sólo para eso era cobarde, lo cual parecía decir bastante de ella.

-Lo es Scullly. Es un sí o un no.-dijo sin volverse.

-Joder.…

Salió del coche, cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, quedándose a unos pasos.

-Lo sería si fuésemos dos adolescentes tratando de decidir si van a ir juntos al baile de fin de curso. –Deseó que no hubiese sonado tan despectivo, pero estaba enfadada, dolida, y ya no le importaba demasiado.-Pero somos dos adultos muy jodidos a sólo un paso de decidir...

Se volvió. Ella estaba de nuevo a punto de llorar. De nuevo no encontraba la palabra pero esta vez se sintió incapaz de acabar aquella frase. De hecho deseó que nadie la acabase nunca.

-...perderse para siempre, quiero decir, perderse juntos. Perdernos juntos. Perdernos el uno en el otro. Y puede parecer precioso, Mulder, pero es simplemente una locura.

-Lo sé, yo ya me perdí contigo hace tiempo.

Ahora no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se sentó sobre el motor del coche. Se sentía incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Por eso, Mulder, por eso yo tengo que mantenerme, por eso yo no puedo no pensar, dejarme llevar, por eso en parte esperaba...deseaba que saliese mal, para no cerrar el círculo de esta burbuja en que estamos. Para no poder serlo todo.

Él se acercó varios pasos. Se quedó a su lado, inmóvil, sintiendo un vacío profundo, un dolor profundo, y entendiendo, por fin, todo. La absoluta identidad de sentimientos, y el profundo valor de aquel...retaco pelirrojo de inmensos ojos.

-Me han utilizado tantas veces para hacerte daño, y me han hecho tanto daño cada una de ellas...

Rompió a llorar. El la abrazó, suavemente, casi sin tocarla. De pronto le parecía tremendamente frágil.

-Fue como una prueba, ¿sabes?, -continuó cuando se calmó el llanto-Vale, sabemos que existen los extraterrestres pero no tenemos uno, ¿verdad?, pues sé que es estúpido pero para mí fue la prueba que confirmaba lo que siempre había pensado. -Levantó los ojos y le miró, sonriendo con tristeza.-Por supuesto que lo esperaba, estúpido.

Él rozó sus labios suavemente, un beso a juego con el abrazo.

-Hace años que sé que esto no tiene salida. El sexo era lo de menos, vale, pero es que era lo único que quedaba.

El sonrió y asintió.

-Te quería antes, te quería durante y te quiero después, estúpido. Y, no sé si es un error, pero no soy capaz de arrepentirme.

Se abrazó a su cintura y hundió la cara en su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero. –Apoyo los labios en su pelo y continuó, en un susurro-Y juro que haré todo lo que pueda porque no te arrepientas nunca, pero no sé si bastará. La única verdad es que no lo sé.

Habían cerrado la burbuja.


End file.
